detectiveconanfandomcom-20200222-history
Hidemi Hondou
Hidemi Hondou (本堂 瑛海, Hondō Hidemi), an undercover CIA Agent also known by her alias Rena Mizunash'i (水無 怜奈, ''Mizunashi Rena), and by her Black Organization Codename 'Kir '(キール, Kiru), is a supporting character in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Hidemi Hondou is the eldest daughter of Ethan Hondou and Mrs. Hondou, with Eisuke Hondou being her younger brother. In the past, Eisuke Hondou developed a leukemia which caused Hidemi to donate her bone marrow to cure his disease, thus changing Eisuke's Blood Type from O to AB. With both siblings now sharing the same blood type, Hidemi was able to donate blood to Eisuke when he was injured in a car accident. After many years, Hidemi decided to go to America and follow his father's footsteps by joining the CIA. She was then sent to go and join her father Ethan in Japan who is currently infiltrating the Black Organization. Hidemi's mission was to help a middleman named Barney to join the secret criminal syndicate since the previous middleman who used to be in contact with Ethan Hondou was killed. Should she successfully execute her mission, she would be faking her death and be able to leave the organization for good. However, due to his father's suicide and the death of Barney, Hidemi was obligated to stay in the organization and continued his father's mission. Appearance Hidemi Hondou is an average slim woman with blue eyes and dark brown hair. Hidemi's hair is usually ponytailed and her eyes resemble that of her mother and younger brother. Personality '''Character Nature Despite having to maintain her cover within the Black Organization, Hidemi remains a sympatethic person and tries to preserve as many lives as she can, causing Gin to get suspicious of her sometimes. Suprised with Conan Edogawa's sheer intelligence and strategy making to manipulate the events concerning the Black Organization, she has come to trust the young detective and his judgment implicitly. Skills 'Driving' * As Hidemi was shown to be able to drive two of her vehicles, she was able to perform a stunt on a motorbike while being chased by the FBI. 'Psychological Tricks' * Hidemi has the skill to manipulate conversations to gain info and advantage in certain circumstances. 'Shooting' * Hidemi has demonstrated skills in shooting as she was able to handle a Pistol efficiently. Canon Plot Overview 'Kir Arc' Black Impact! The Moment The Black Organization Reaches Out * Nichiuri TV Announcer Rena Mizunashi, who appears to have a ding dong dash problem, meets with the famous detective Kogoro Mouri to ask him for help and identity her stalker. Every Saturday for two months, someone has been ringing her doorbell early in the morning and runs away after. Conan then places a transmitter device outside the door and investigates. * On Saturday morning, Conan reveals that the prankster is a young boy who was using the door bell to wake up Rena for her Saturday Morning News Report. Two months ago, Rena was moved to Sundays and the boy presumed she overslept, when she stopped showing up on the Saturday Morning News. The young boy then reveals that Rena reminds him of his mother and Rena tells him he must be strong for his mother who recently died and to never see her again. * While heading home, Conan forgets his device and returns to Rena's apartment to retrieve it. However, as Rena was about to leave for work, the device falls from the door and accidentally steps on it, sticking under her shoe. Conan then overhears Rena's conversation and realizes that she is talking to Gin, revealing that she is a member of the Black Organization. Conan Hears Boss' Phone Number.jpg|Conan Edogawa Hears The Boss' Cell Phone Number Kir Calls Boss.jpg|Black Organization Member Kir Contacts The Boss * Kir meets with other Black Organization Members Gin, Vodka and Vermouth to discuss the assassination of Yasuteru Domon, a politician hard on crime who has a chance of becoming the next Prime Minister. Rena plans on interviewing the politician at Haido Park while the snipers Chianti and Korn assassinate Yasuteru and his bodyguards from a distance. * Conan Edogawa overhears the Black Organization's murder plot and rushes to Haido Park to avert the assassination. With the help of FBI Agent Jodie Starling, the two managed to foil the syndicate's attempt to murder the politician, thus forcing the Black Organization to retreat and discuss their second plan should the first one fail. Gin then orders Chianti and Korn to head at Toriya Bridge and act as support covers by sniping the politician's bodyguards while Kir shoots Yasuteru Domon from behind. Chianti Showing Hatred To Vermouth - Episode 425.jpg|Chianti Objects To Vermouth's Involvement In The Murder Plot Kir Heads To Haido Park After The Meeting - Episode 425.png|Black Organization Member Kir Heads To Haido Park * While the Black Organization regroups at Toriya Bridge, the FBI injured and captured Kir instead of Vermouth whom they were aiming for. Meanwhile, Gin finds a bug planted under Kir's shoe which led him to suspect Kogoro Mouri since he was the last person to enter Kir's Apartment before the Black Organization started executing the assassination. Gin then contacts the Boss for authorization to silence Kogoro and eventually orders the Vodka, Vermouth, Chianti and Korn to rendezvous near the Mouri Detective Agency upon receiving the Boss' permission. * As Chianti and Korn prepare to fire at Kogoro, they were interrupted at the final moment by Conan kicking a soccer ball into the agency's windows and Shuichi Akai sniping Gin, thus saving Kogoro from the secret criminal syndicate and the Black Organization was made to believe that the FBI planted the tracker under Kir's shoe. Gin then orders his fellow members to retreat after failing to murder Kogoro. * The FBI secretly confines Rena Mizunashi at Haido Central Hospital after injuring her during the chase. Conan then states that he would obtain a lead about the Black Organization once Rena awakes from her coma. Black Organization - Episode 425.jpg|Chianti Tries To Locate The Sniper's Relative Location Episode 425 - Gin & Chianti.jpg|Chianti Snipes The FBI Agent While Shuichi Akai Shoots Gin The Shadow Of The Black Organization * While the Black Organization searches for Kir who is in FBI Custody, Chianti asks Gin why the Boss promoted Rena Mizunashi in the first place. Gin reveals that it was because Kir had uncovered a spy and confronted him. Ethan Hondou, the spy who had managed to infiltrate the Black Organization, overpowered and tortured her for information but Rena remained silent. * Although weakened and completely crippled, Rena bit Ethan's wrist to force him to drop his gun, and then Rena grabbed his pistol to kill him. With the deep bite marks found on Ethan's corpse and with Ethan's recording device proving that Rena had not revealed any information to the spy, the Boss promoted her as the Black Organization Member "Kir" in recognition of her loyalty and sheer savageness. * In truth, the Boss of the Black Organization was fooled by Kir. Ethan Hondou appears to be Hidemi Hondou's father, who uses the alias Rena Mizunashi, and both are CIA Spies infiltrating the Black Organization. When Rena had made a mistake and was about to be uncovered as a spy, Ethan, who had prepared approximately ahead of time in case this happened, told Rena to tell the Black Organization that she discovered a spy and tried to confront him. Ethan then committed suicide to make it appear that Rena was loyal to the Black Organization. Episode 464 - Korn In Chianti's Car.jpg|Black Organization Member Korn Seen Riding In Chianti's Car Episode 500 - Ethan Hondou Commits Suicide.jpg|Rena Mizunashi Confronts The Spy Ethan Hondou Clash Of Red & Black * The Black Organization deduces that the FBI secretly kept Kir in Haido Central Hospital after their spy, Rikumichi Kusuda, has not sent back information for days. The FBI plans on transporting Rena Mizunashi to another location in one of three identical vans, making the other two decoys. Later that day, FBI Agent James Black receives a flower from the deceased Kusuda. Elsewhere, the Black Organization cause food poisoning throughout restaurants in the city, release poisonous gas in public areas, and start a fire in a local theatre. These incidents cause a large amount of people needing medical attention to flow into the hospital. While Conan and Shuichi attempt to deduce the Black Organization plans, they notice a ticking sound from James' flower pot and realize there is a bomb in it. FBI Agents Andre Camel and Jodie Starling are given the task to detonate the bomb in an isolated location. After doing so, Shuichi notices there is a rush of deliveries to patients and realize they also contain explosives sent by the Black Organization. Jodie Confronts Rikumichi.png|The Boss Sends Rikumichi Kusuda To Locate Kir Shuichi & Hidemi's Deal.jpg|Shuichi Akai Makes A Deal With Black Organization Member Kir * Rena Mizunashi appears on television while the FBI agents are gathering the small explosives which causes them to gather to Rena's room to investigate. They realize it was part of the Black Organization's plan as the explosives the agents were collecting contained transmitters; Gin, who watches the transmitters gather in a single location, tells his colleagues of Rena's location in the hospital. The FBI initiate their plan to transport Rena to another location wherein Andre Camel is given the task of transporting Rena while the other FBI agents become decoys in the other two vans. Jodie then suspects Andre as part of the Black Organization and attempts to pursue him to give her the task of driving the van with Rena. As Andre refused, he incapacitates Jodie and hides her body. The three vans then drive off with Chianti, Korn, and Vodka stalking them. Using Thermal Vision Devices, they are able to see through the vans and upload the images to Gin who attempts to deduce which truck contains Rena. Vermouth follows Shuichi who is secretly tailing the second van, causing them to believe the truck Korn is stalking contains Rena. However, Gin stops them and reveals that Rena is in the van Andre is driving, the one being stalked by Vodka. * Rena Mizunashi wakes up and knocks Andre unconscious, causing the car to crash. Once freed, she reunites with the other members of the Black Organization. Chianti prepares to kill Andre, but the vehicle explodes, attracting the attention of the public and forcing the Black Organization members to flee. Korn Tails The Second Van - Episode 499.jpg|Black Organization Member Korn Tails The FBI's Second Van Black Organization Escaping.jpg|The Black Organization Easily Retrieves Kir From The FBI * FBI Agent Andre Camel becomes a suspect in a coincidental murder case, distracting the FBI, and makes a plan to prevent the Japanese Police from discovering that the FBI are illegally performing a secret investigation in Japan. The Black Organization hears about the situation and took advantage of the FBI's distraction. Gin then calls out Kir and tells her the Boss' order. In order to regain the trust of the Boss of the Black Organization, Kir must call Shuichi Akai out to meet with her and kill him. * Kir then meets with Shuichi at Raiha Pass and apparently kills him. The Japanese Police eventually investigated the case and confirmed the death of FBI Agent Shuichi Akai. Despite the recent turn of events, it appears that the Boss of the Black Organization was fooled again as Shuichi, Conan and Kir developed a plan to conspire Shuichi's death. Black Organization Retrieves Kir - Episode 501.jpg|The Black Organization Flees From The Area Gin & Vodka Smiling.jpg|Gin & Vodka Smiling After Witnessing Shuichi Akai's Death 'Bourbon Arc' Red, White, Yellow & The Detective Boys * Rena Mizunashi contacts FBI Agent Jodie Starling and informs her that the Black Organization has recently dispatched a new member codenamed Bourbon to search for the escaped scientist Shiho Miyano. The Crisis Beckoned By The Red Omen * The Black Organization receive reports that a man resembling Shuichi Akai has entered the Beika Department Store and Gin, Vodka, Chianti and Korn rushes to the area confirm the man's identity. Gin then orders Vodka to contact Kir and as soon as Rena Mizunashi arrives, Gin points a gun to her head explaining that if Shuichi is alive, he will be killing the both of them. * Vermouth arrives and explains to Gin that she and Bourbon has executed a second secret mission to confirm Shuichi's death. Gin then drops the assassination and orders Chianti and Korn to retreat. Scar Akai & Andre.jpg|Bourbon Executing A Second Mission Authorized By The Boss Gin & Kir.jpg|Gin Suspects Kir Of Faking Shuichi Akai's Death The Scarlet Truth * Kir sends a text message to Shuichi Akai who informs him about the Black Organization Member Rum, the Boss' Close Adviser, is currently on the move. Subaru Okiya - Shuichi Akai.jpg|Shuichi Informs Jodie & Andre About Kir's Email Rum - Text Message.jpg|Kir's Email Indicates That Rum Is On The Move 'Rum Arc' Three First Discoverers * Conan Edogawa asks Ai Haibara about Rum. Since Ai has never met the "Number Two" of the Black Organization, Conan inwardly comments that he would have to wait another text message from Rena Mizunashi or ask Tooru Amuro for information. Non-Canon Plot Overview 'Movies' The Darkest Nightmare * Rum commands Curaçao to break into Tokyo Metropolitan Police's Headquarters and access Classified Files of NOC Spies planted in the Black Organization by various Intelligence Agencies. After Rum have received an email from Curaçao which contains the list of spies infiltrating the organization, Stout, Aquavit and Riesling were ordered to be assassinated while Kir and Bourbon were held captive for questioning as their codenames were also written in the list but Curaçao did not confirm their status as NOC Spies. * Conan Edogawa retrieves Curaçao's phone and sends an email to Rum stating that Kir and Bourbon are not spies. Rum then orders Vermouth and Gin not to execute Bourbon and Kir. However, they would remain captive until the Black Organization retrieves Curaçao to verify whether the message sent was authentic or not. * In the Movie's End Titles, Vermouth is shown talking to Rum on the phone and lets Kir listen to what he/she has to say before hanging up. Kir & Bourbon - The Darkest Nightmare.png|Kir & Bourbon Suspected To Be Non-Official Cover Spies Gin Pointing A Gun - The Darkest Nightmare.jpg|Gin Pointing A Gun To Alleged NOC Spies Kir & Bourbon Trivia * Kir is a popular French cocktail made with a measure of crème de cassis (Blackcurrant Liquor) topped up with white wine. * Hidemi Hondou's Vehicles are a Silver Citroen Hatchback and a Dark Colored NC Mazda MX-5 with a Power Retraceable Hardtop. * Hidemi Hondou is right-handed. Gallery }} Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Black Organization Members Category:Celebrities Category:CIA Agents Category:Law Enforcement Officers